Love is Forever
by Clumsy Kitten
Summary: Heero & Duo first hookup!


Rating: PG-13ish Pairings: 1+2 Spoilers: None Description: Am not telling ^_~ Lemons or Limes: Lime. //'S mean thoughts Disclaimer: I do not own Gwing or any of the characters so don't sue me. Even if you did, you would get squat cuz I'm broke!  
  
Love Is Forever /It has been 5 months since I realized I loved Heero, and that he would never feel the same way as I do. I mean, why would he? I'm a just a friend in his eyes although in mine I see him more than a friend. But it'll never happen right? /Duo's stomach gurgled and went to the kitchen for something to either was already there sipping his tea. /How early does this guy get up in the morning? / "Ohayo Heero!" Duo said cheerfully as he made himself a sandwich. "Hn" was Heero's silent reply. "You look like you're in a good mood." Duo said as he eat his sandwich" "Well some people get up before lunch." was Heero's cold reply "I'm hurt!" Duo said joking. "Any new missions?" "No." "Well it looks like we are almost out of food, so I'm going to go shopping." "Says the guy who ate all the food." Duo walked off, ignoring him.  
  
/He acts like such brat sometimes/thought Heero. /I hope he doesn't buy all junk food again like the last time he went shopping.../ He sipped his tea. /I wonder what he's up to...Oh well, what do I care. / He then decided to go take a walk.  
  
/This looks good...Hm.... so does this. /"Shopping is easy!" Duo said as he placed three more items in the cart. /Now if only talking to Heero was this easy... hmm I've got an idea, one that'll make Heero notice me and not know it's me! Duo you are a genius! Now all I have to do is head to the mall.../  
(At the mall) "Well let's get some of this and some of that ooh and this..."  
  
/Ah. That walk was so relaxing/thought Heero as he showered. But why do I get the feeling that I'm incomplete? Could it be that I? Nah./ He brushed the thought away and continued showering.  
  
/All right, that's everything. But how am I going to sneak this past Heero? I've got it! Perfect! /Duo creaked the door open slowly. /Good, Heero must be in his room. Oh, how I wish that I could just look at him for a while...No Duo you have a job to do now lets see.../  
  
/Huh? What's that noise? Eh, it's probably Duo coming back from the store. I better see what he got.... /"Hey you actually got something other than junk food." "It only happened once! Besides, you seemed to like what I got, isn't that right Heero?" "Hn" "Fine be that way, I'll be in my room trying on some clothes." "What kind of clothes?" "Oh, uh...um.... you know.... G-g-guy clothes." Duo quickly stammered. "Okay.... if you need me I'll be in my room." "Kay."/Phew, that was a close one! I've got to be more careful from now on. /  
  
/Why did Duo stammer when I asked him about his clothes? Maybe he's hiding something from me? Nah. Why is it when I'm near him I get this feeling it sort of feels like-/Heero brushed the thought away and continued typing.  
  
/Okay 3 days from now I'll set the plan in motion. But for now, I have to keep this stuff outta sight. Who knows what'll happen if Heero finds this stuff. Okay, now where to put this.... /Duo decided to put it far in his closet. /There now no one will be able to find it. /He yawned and looked at his clock. /5:54 huh? Oh well, I'll just get some rest and get the other stuff I need for my plan.... /  
  
/Hmm. Duo hasn't said anything in a while. I wonder if he's okay? I better go check on him. Heero had another reason to check on Duo, but wouldn't admit it. Heero opened the door slowly and saw Duo asleep; hair undone and it sprawled across the bed. He was smiling in his sleep and dreaming. /He looks so peaceful in sleep, like he was just a normal 14 year old boy not fighting a war or killing innocent people. /Heero thought as he walked over to where Duo was sleeping. He pulled the sheets up closer to him and Duo grabbed his hand lightly. Heero felt warmness creep on his cheeks. /Why am I feeling this way? I mean it's not like I love him. Even if I did, it would never work or would it? /Heero placed that thought to the back of his mind. Duo released his hand, turned over and slept soundly. Heero left him alone. /I'll let him sleep some more. /Then Heero left the room, closing the door softly.  
  
Duo awoke suddenly and remembers what had occurred while Heero was in his room. /Baka, baka, baka! Why did I hold his hand? Well, at least I didn't say anything. /He got out of bed and took a shower. /Brr! The water is so cold! Heero must of used it all up. That jerk! Some times he makes me wanna- /He decided he would think about that later. He stepped out of the shower and got some clothes on. /Well time to face the man who haunts my dreams and who I think of every waking moment of my life. /He opened the door and headed to the kitchen. Heero had his laptop on the table and was typing and checking for new missions.  
  
"Hey Heero." "Hey." "So...um...." "Uh.... yeah...." Neither pilot could figure out what to say. Duo finally broke the silence by saying "I'm going for a walk." "Fine, but don't get lost." "How can I get lost? I have a great sense of direction." "Mmhm" was Heero's only reply as he was staring into the screen. /That's it. No more waiting, I'm doing it tomorrow. /Duo thought as he headed out the door. A half hour later, he showered again and went to bed thinking of what he was going to do tomorrow.  
  
/Well today's the day. I better get ready. Oh, I hope this works! /He went downstairs and once again, saw Heero drinking some green tea. "Don't you ever get tired of drinking that stuff?" "No" /Now is a good time to put my plan into action. /"Oh yeah, Heero you know those blind date things?" "Yeah?" "I entered you in one." "WHAT?!" "Yeah, you know, I thought it might be fun." "B-b- but..."Heero was at a loss for words. Duo entered him in a blind date! "Besides it's not public." "I'm not going." "WHAT?!" "I said I'm not going." "But why?" "Because I don't want to go on a date with some girl. Also, it will compromise the mission." "No it won't." "How do you know?" " Because I-" Duo clamped his mouth shut. "Because you what?" "Nothing just go on the date. Please?" Duo looked so sad yet eager to get Heero to leave the house. "Fine, I'll go." "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You won't regret it she's very sweet and you'll have a wonderful time!" "Uh huh."/Why did he just stop abruptly earlier? Now I know he's hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out what./  
  
Duo took the items he needed and headed outside. He went to the back of the safe house and put the make-up and dress on. He told Heero to meet his date at the park at 5:30. /Showtime! /Heero had already left so he made his way to the park without being spotted. He had already thought of a name: Maxine.  
  
Heero waited at the park for his mystery date. /Duo said she'd be here, so what's taking her so long? Girls, they always have to have everything perfect and in place. /At exactly 5:30,a young girl with wavy brown hair and wearing a sparkling black dress appeared in front of Heero. "Hi, my name is Maxine, your blind date." "Hi, my name is Heero." They both stared at each other for a while. /She's so beautiful.../ /Okay Duo, don't blow this.../"Umm...shall we go?" asked Maxine. "Huh? Oh, okay. " "Well come on!" She grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him to their limo.  
  
"Pretty impressive." "Yeah well I wanted this date to be a little more special. To Le Amour please." The limo driver took off to their destination. "Le Amour? But that's the most expensive place in town! Also, it's hard to get a reservation." Giggling, Maxine said, "It's amazing what you can do with a little willpower and cooperation. Like I said, I wanted this to be special."/She went to all this trouble for me? / "Here you are madam Le Amour." the limo driver said. "Thank you. Come on Heero, let's go!"  
  
Maxine and Heero got out of the limo and headed inside. "Welcome madam and misouir to Le Amour. I am Jacque your waiter. How many in your party? "Two." replied Maxine. "Right this way." They followed him to a two-chaired table outside. "You may order when you are ready." "This menu is in French! How am I supposed to read this when it's in French?!"(7) Maxine exclaimed." Relax, I'll order for us."(4)  
  
"What will it be?" "I will have the Rounde le fuay and she will have the Supqua de corlate`."A wise decision sir, your order will be here in a little bit. Meanwhile, why don't you get something to drink and some appetizers?" "Okay." "We will have the Polete de fuagras, and to drink Hitete le kiual." "Alright, I'll be right back with your food." "Alright, what the heck did you order? It better not be something gross, like frog's legs or cow brains!" "No, I ordered for myself a rare steak, and for you fresh salmon. To drink I ordered champagne and for an appetizer chicken feet." "WHAT?!WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" "Calm down I was joking I got us some fried potato skins."(8)/This is going to cost a lot of money.../ thought Heero.  
  
/This is great! I finally have a chance to be with the most handsome man on earth! I can't believe this happening! Oh, why didn't I learn French when I had the chance? Oh, well it doesn't matter now.... /"So, do you have a girlfriend?" asks Maxine. "Huh?" "I said do you have a girlfriend?" "No." "Ever think about having a girlfriend?'' "No" "What about a Boyfriend?" Heero thought of one person in particular but didn't say his name. "NO!" Everyone stared at him. "WHAT?!" They all went back to their conversations. "Here is your food. Enjoy." "Thank you." They finished their meal quickly and ordered dessert. "We'll have the Chocolate ala mode." "Okay."  
  
"So Heero, do you believe in fate?" "Hmm?" "You know fate? Like when two people are brought together for a reason.'' "A little bit, why do you ask?" asked Heero "Oh, just wondering replied Maxine."/Well at least he said he believed in fate a little bit. I've got a surprise for Heero at the end of this date.../"Here is your dessert. Enjoy" the waiter walked off and left them alone." Ooo, chocolate ice cream! My favorite! Lets eat!" Maxine said as she pounced on the dessert. "Hey! Save some for me!" Heero said as he tried to get his spoon in the dessert. "Oops, sorry here. "Maxine said as she scooped up some ice cream and put it in Heero's mouth. "You don't have to-Mph, mmm." "Isn't it good Heero?" "Yeah its great!"  
  
Twenty minutes later they get the bill. Heero looked at it and said, "250 dollars and 27 cents?! That's outrageous! I don't have that kind of money! It's highway robbery! "Heero exclaimed. "But I do. Here you are sir." Maxine said as she handed the money to the waiter. "Thank you miss." the waiter said as he walked off. /Well there goes all my extra cash.../"Where did you get that kind of money?" Heero asked. "Just a little something I had on the side for a special occasion, like this."/Why does it feel like I've met her before? It's probably just a coincidence. /  
  
"How about we go some place special?" "Huh?" "You know someplace romantic?'' "Oh, okay." They left the restaurant and got back into the limo. "James, surprise area please." Maxine said. "Yes madam." He pulled off to the secret area. "So what's so special about this place we're going to?" Heero asked as he stared at Maxine. "You'll see..."was Maxine's only reply.  
  
/Oh I hope he likes the surprise. /"Here you are madam." "Thank you James." Maxine said as she stepped out of the car. "So where is this big surprise?" "Follow me and you'll find out.'' They walked until they got to a patio with a railing. "Here it is." "But there's nothing there." "Just wait, it'll come."45 seconds later a fire works show starts and they have a perfect view.  
  
"How did you?" "I did some research and I investigated and found this. Isn't the view perfect from here?" "Yeah it's great." "You can see everything from here!" Maxine grabbed Heero's hand softly. Heero started to blush crimson red. "Heero, I was wondering if maybe in the future you'd like to go on another date with me? I mean it's okay if you don't because I- mmph!" Heero's lips being placed apon her own silenced Maxine.  
  
/Oh, this wonderful! I'm kissing the man of my dreams! No, Maxine is. Oh, if he only knew.... /Heero stopped and started to blush again. "Heero...that was incredible." Maxine said blushing bright pink. "So...uh...wanna go back to the limo?'' "Sure." They walked back, not saying a word till they drove off.  
  
"You know, on this date we only learned each others name no age, what you like, etc., etc." "Well, I'm 14 and I love to swim and do soccer and I like guys who are sweet and have sorta have a dark side. How bout you?" "Well I'm 15,and I love boxing, wrestling, football, track, swimming, and I do triathlons. I like girls that don't follow me around the world yelling, "Heero! Come back Heero! You know you love me!" "Okay." Maxine said as she started to doze off. Heero looked at Maxine sleeping. /She looks so peaceful, sort of like when I saw Duo sleeping. /"I think it's time we got you home." ''Huh? What? Okay...."the limo driver drove to her house.  
  
(5) "Here you are madam." "Okay. Thanks" she opened the door and stumbled out. Heero caught her though. "You should be more careful next time." "Mmhm." was Maxine soft reply. Heero carried her inside her house and laid her in her bed. "Sweet dreams. "Heero said as he softly kissed Maxine on the lips. He then left the room and proceeded to go back to the safe house. /Well this wasn't so bad. Duo was right. Maybe I will go on that second date.../  
  
Sunlight streamed through Duo's window. (6) Ohh...my head...What time is it? 8:17?"Duo yawned as he got out of bed, took a shower, got some clothes on and then walked to the safe house. /Good thing I left a note for Heero.... /  
  
Heero found a note on Duo's door. It read: "Hey Heero, be back late WAY late so don't wait up. Duo. /It's 8:30 now so where is he? / "I'm back!"/Speak of the devil.../"Hey Duo" "Hey Heero, how was your date?'' Duo asked. "Fine. It was fine. Actually she reminded me of you." "Uh.... really?"/I hope he doesn't put two and two together. /"Yeah. Her name was Maxine, she's your age and you were right she was sweet." "Did anything else happen while you were with her?" Duo asked curiously. Heero remembered what had happened that night during the fire works show. "Uh.... um.... eh...Nothing! Nothing happened at all." ''Sure and I can fly." Duo got some milk out of the fridge and some cereal. He poured it in a bowl and started eating. "So what were you doing last night?" Duo choked on his cereal. "N-nothing! W-why?" "Just wondering." "Okay." "Its just that it seems weird that Maxine appeared when you left."/I'm going to find out, one way or another! /  
  
/That was too close! Maybe I should call it off.... No way! I waited to long for this moment to stop now! I think it's time that Maxine made a house call. /Duo walked over to Maxine's house and let himself in. He called their house, and decided to ask him out to lunch. Working up a girlish voice he told Heero to meet him at the new cafe` at the corner London St. and Clock Ave. He applied his make-up, put some thing nice on, and walked out the door.  
  
Heero let the answering machine get the phone call, but picked it up when Maxine said she wanted to ask him out to lunch. As he walked to the corner of London St. and Clock Avenue, Maxine was already there waiting for him. "Hi, Heero." Maxine said as she kissed Heero on the cheek. Heero blushed crimson red again. /Oh, great I'm blushing again! This is so embarrassing! /Heero's face turned even more red. Maxine giggled, saying" Well come on, this is supposed to be a lunch date you know!" She dragged Heero into the cafe` and ordered lunch. After lunch they went to the beach. Heero grabbed Maxine's hand. It was Maxine's turn to blush. "Uh...Heero can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Do you love me?" Heero almost tripped as he said, "Well, I know that I like you more than a friend, but I don't know about loving you." "Oh." Maxine looked disappointed. "But don't worry my feelings for you may change and in a good way." Maxine smiled. "I gotta go. You know how it is stuff to do so little time." "Yeah. Besides I have to make sure my friend is okay. Don't want him eating the whole house you know." "Yeah. Bye." "Bye."/This girl...Why does she keep reminding me of Duo? Hmm...I think I'll ask Duo a few questions.... /  
  
Duo hurried to the safe house and found the door open. /Uh oh/ He opened the door and turned on a light switch. He saw Heero standing there staring at him. "Uh...Hi, Heero. How was lunch?" "Where were you?" "Oh. Uh. I went for a walk." "You're lying." "No I'm not!"/I wish he would stop asking me questions. /"You're lying and you're starting to panic. Relax." Duo suddenly looked sad. "Heero...." "What?" "Do you like that girl?" "Yeah." "Do you get this weird feeling when you're near her?" "Yeah, but what does this have to do with you?" "Its just that-"Duo stopped. "It just that you what?" "Its just that I'm happy that you found someone to be with, but the person I love hasn't figured it out yet." "I'm sure that person will whoever it is." "No, you don't understand I-"Duo stopped again. "What? What don't I understand?" "Nothing...It'll ruin your relationship with Maxine." "What? Tell me! "Duo looked really sad and said, "Heero you may not believe this but...I'm Maxine."  
  
"No! There's no way you're Maxine! There is just no way!" "Hold on, I'll be right back."/I probably ruined my friendship with Heero forever! Baka! Why did I tell him? /Duo came back dressed as Maxine. "I'm really sorry Heero." Heero looked devastated. /The only girl I thought I connected with is Duo! I-I I feel so weird. /Duo started crying. "I probably ruined our friendship huh? I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore..." "But why?" "Well it's because I love you Heero." "No way! This some sick joke isn't it? Pretending to be Maxine and saying you love me. Well it's not funny, not funny at all!" "But Heero I-" "No! I don't want to hear it! I don't ever want to see your face again, ever!" Heero walked off and slammed his door. Duo was heart-broken. /Well I knew it was going to happen when I told him, so why does my heart hurt so badly? /  
  
The next day Heero was drinking some coffee instead of tea. "Hi" Duo said as he sat down. Heero didn't say anything. /Wait why is that feeling still there when I'm near him? Maybe it's because I love him? No way. Well he is good-looking, smart, athletic, funny, and okay I'll admit that maybe I love him. /Duo didn't eat anything all day. He was like a ghost, floating in and out. He didn't sleep either. He started to get skinnier and get bags under his eyes. He looked horrible. /Why did I tell him? Things were going great! I could of lied. Who am I kidding? I could never lie to that handsome face of his. /"Duo, you have to eat something." "..." "You're acting childish. Eat or you'll starve." "I don't care." "You'll care when you're dead and buried!" Heero angrily said. "I'm going out." "Fine with me. I don't care when you come back." Heero followed Duo to a karaoke place. Duo saw Heero and did a song for him. Duo sings and Heero is remarked by the words. (1) Duo stops singing and steps down from the stage." Duo...That was great!" "Uh huh." was Duo's only reply. They walked home silent. After they got back home Duo asked, "Heero, you know how I feel about you, but how do you feel about me?" "I.... love you too." "Really?" "How about I prove it to you." Heero said as he kissed Duo. /This feels great! /they both thought as Heero carried Duo back to his room. "Uh...Heero...what are you going to do?" "Oh, just something that we will both enjoy. "Heero said as he un-buttoned Duo's shirt. Duo took off Heero's pants.... They stopped and Duo lay next to Heero hot and sweaty. His hand was on Heero's chest and the other lay at his side. Heero was also hot and sweaty. His arm was wrapped around Duo, and his other was also at his side. "This...was...great.... we...should...do...this...more...often." "Yeah...most.... definitely...Duo?" "Yeah?" "Why did you go to all the trouble doing this I mean the restaurant, the limo, the girlish clothes, the name...I mean why risk it all just to be with me?" "Well Heero, friendships may come and go, but love is forever." "That's what I thought" and kissed him again.  
  
Owari  
  
1:Now there is a surprise! 2:Literally. 4:I don't know French okay! 5:He rented an apartment for his plan. 6:When Maxine is not dating Heero then Maxine is Duo. 7: Duo chose the restaurant too. -_- 8:Heero made a joke! O_O 


End file.
